


Danganronpa 4: a dawning of despair

by upi11037



Series: Danganronpa (fan made games!) [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, I started on wattpad but I hate it so here i am, I’m putting this on reddit also, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Pink Blood, Saihara had a kid and now they are in a killing game, amami somehow got a kid and they are now in a killing game, danagnronpa - Freeform, killing game, mentions of abuse, not sure what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upi11037/pseuds/upi11037
Summary: This is a FMD story! ( fan made danganronpa story) featuring Tsenueni Chasise. The ultimate cosplayer. Tsumugi shirogane has been the previous SHSL cosplayer, but she had been crushed brutally by a rock. Will Tsenueni be able to survive with her friends? Or will they quickly betray her? Find out... next time on 'danganronpa 4: a new drawing of despair!'





	1. “Where am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is my first book! And jeez! So much work was put into this just for you to see it... so thank you for reading. I’m really happy you decided this would be the book you read! You’ll enjoy it! I promise!

I opened my eyes to a small, dark room. 'W..where am I..?' I thought to myself. I heard a sudden crash, and another girl comes falling onto me. " OW!!" I scream as my head bangs right into concrete floor. She gets off me and helps me up.

The girl has dark skin, and deep golden eyes. She has little to nothing on, a white croptop, a white shirt skirt, some fishnet, a choker, and a long coat that was clearly a few sizes too big. He hair was in a messy ponytail. "Are you okay??" She asks me, worry clouding her eyes. "Hehe...! I'm okay! Don't worry aboutme.."...

we sit in silence for a minute, she breaks the ice with her introduction "hello! I'm Tankaei Hanurka. I'm the ultimate lucky student." She smiles warmly at me. "Hello, I'm Tsenueni Chasise. The ultimate cosplayer." I shake her hand. She suddenly looks up at me "...wait... THE Tsenueni?" "Uhm.. yes. Here,, in the flesh?" I say, slightly confused. She jumps up and down and looks at me... she's very close... too close..- "I LOVE YOUR TSU COSPLAY!!" She blurts our, huffing in my face. I nudge her backwards and smile. "I'm glad you liked it, I myself wasn't very happy. I'm actually going to be trying junko enoshima soon"

she stopped jumping. And just looked at me.. 'ahh jeez. I already said something wrong within the first 10 minutes of being in this place' I sigh and wait for her to say something. "You... your.... disgusting" I pause. '..w...what...?' "You.. you make me sick!" She screamed at me. "Your so... Get out of my sight and don't even dare to ever talk to me again."

She started spewing insults. Only because I mentioned junko enoshima, the ultimate despair... I sigh and turn away, looking for any door that may lead out of this room. I find it after a few minutes of searching, and see very open halls. I see a guy.. I think...? Walking up to me, but oblivious he's about to run into the wall. I idle and watch him slam right into the poll. "owwww..." he says. He pulled himself up as I was walking up to him. When he saw me he shrieked and fell backwards. 'Am I really that scary..?' I thought to myself. I held out my hand for him to take it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled himself off the floor. "I'm Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me "I'm Yukai deiddo. I'm the ultimate..." he trailed off. I looked at him confused... what is he hiding? "...ki....kid....napper...." his words were spaced.. I tried to repeat what he said "yukai deiddo... ultimate... kidnapper..." it clicked. Yukai deiddo, the most famous kidnapper, stood right in front of me. He never killed anyone... that police know about.

He had curly black hair, and his outfit... a black shirt, black jeans, and of course, (how did I not notice earlier??) the sedative in his back pocket. I looked at him, then stubbled back. "Y...you're... what..?" I ask quietly. ‘Why am I getting scared? He won’t do anything to me... right?’ "... I'm a kidnapper" his voice sounded more.... off... and he seemed like a different person. I fell to the ground and scooted away from him... 'why am I so scared...?' "chasise... I know you may be scared.."

he didn't finish his sentence before I sprinted off. I didn't know what caused me to be this scared.. I was worried.. but why? He wouldn't kill me.. he wouldn't kidnap me.... so why..? I ran down the hall, trying to get as far away as I could from Yukai. I saw a girl standing next to another and felt relived. When I approached I could hear part of their conversation. "You do know, I won't work with you.. correct? Here we are nothing more than friends. Don't call me babe or anything.. okay Kyoku?" The purple haired girl said, to the blonde one.

Apparently he blondes name was kyoku... something. "Well... cmon!! I just want us to be happy! Stop pushing me away all the time." The blonde, kyoku, said. She looked betrayed. I suddenly felt I really shouldn't be hearing this conversation. "Shut up. You know I love you, but..." she trailed off when she noticed me. "...who are you? How long have you been here?" The purpled haired one asked me. I was a good lier due to having to change characters all the time. "Not long, all I hear was 'but...'" I said. "Ah.. okay. My names Dairinin esu. I'm the ultimate attorney." The purple haired girl, dairinin, said.

"I'm kyoku jiiko. The ultimate.. chemist..." the blonde girl, kyoku said. It was a total lie, and I could see right through it. 'Why does everyone have something to hide..' I asked my self. "I'm Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer. Nice to meet you, dairinin and kyoku." I said calmly. They smiled and turned and left. 'How many more people...?' I kept walking. Down the hallway, when I meant a giant group of people, including everyone I had already met.

(Warning... bad action writing seen as I don’t write that much action!)

"Looks as if that's everyone" someone with blue hair said. "Time for introductions! Start!" A boy with brownish hair said. Okay... I walked to the blue haired girl. "I'm Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer." I said, smiling once again. "Copycat" they said. "Excuse me..?" I asked them, losing my smile. "Your a copycat." She looked me in the eyes. " thats a bold assumption for someone who got their hair dyed blue, like most basic white girls" I respond.

This little.... thinks she's soo cool. "Get off yourhigh horse" I add onto the end. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them with a death glare. Suddenly my face had a burning spot on my cheek "F-heck!" I screamed, still trying to censor myself when my cheek was burning. She held her hand up. "Y..you little.." I choke out. God! This girl is so annoying! Everyone was now looking at us. "Well nice to meet you too." The girl said. I pushed her back “taste your own medicine." I say. "Oh? You really want me to kill you, cosplay copycat?"

She hissed. "I dare you." She threw a hit , and I clumsily ducked, wishing I took all those self defense classes my dad tried to make me take. She grabbed my hair, and slapped me , I start scratching at her arm, and she lets go. ‘Thank god I have wigs that will cover bald spots if she rips my hair.’ at this point everyone was just in shock. She pushed me , and I stumbled back. She kicked me, "S..stop!!" Someone... I think it was kyoku said... I grab her arm and twisted it, thankfully I knew this would hurt her enough for her to stop...

She stepped back.. looking... happy?... I gasped as I felt something elbow my back. "What did you do to her, you dog?" A tall guy asked me. "Frick off." I pushed him and sat at a desk for a minute. I felt sick. She kicked me really hard... hecking heckle.... it hurt so much. I could just sleep now. The purple haired girl, Dairinin, walks up to me "that girl was daiseo comeate. Shes the ultimate gunner. Shes trouble, so be careful around her" i nod, and someone new walks up to me "hey! Erm.. how are you...??" I sighed "I'm good. Don't worry about me! My names Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer." The other person smiles. I honestly can't tell if they are a girl or a boy. "I'm kaiyo ketsueki. The ultimate amnesiac... call me Kay, it's the easiest for me me to remember." I smile at them.. this is going to sound rude.. "erm.. what are your pronouns..??" I ask the person. "They/them but I also like the She/her pronouns" I smile at my self. 'Someone like her... really reminds me of my old friend.’ I though to myself as a new group walked up to me.


	2. “W...why..?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a FMD story! ( fan made danganronpa story) featuring Tsenueni Chasise. The ultimate cosplayer. Tsumugi shirogane has been the previous SHSL cosplayer, but she had been crushed brutally by a rock. Will Tsenueni be able to survive with her friends? Or will they quickly betray her? Find out... next time on 'danganronpa 4: a new drawing of despair!'

I waved to her. She seemed nice. 'Ultimate amnesiac, huh?.... she reminds me of my sister..' I thought to myself. Honestly I felt like passing out. I felt sick to my stomach. 'I hope I didn't hurt her... but she didn't have to be soo rude!' I scoffed. This day just keeps getting weirder. 

I got up and walked to the man who had.... stabbed...? My back.. "what do you want, furry?".... real smooth. "I'm Tsenueni Chasise. The ultimate.. cosplayer." I told him. " I'm daitan toko, the ultimate guard. Don't think we're friends though. I'd never be a sluts friend even if she changed her ways" he said. This guy had black hair, and what looked like a military outfit. He had some chains, some pendants, and some.... knives.. on him. He had gold eyes, just like the first girl. 

Now that I've noticed it, I haven't really been looking at them so much. I've skipped over a few. I sighed and walked away. The brown haired boy walked up to me. "Helloooo!! I'm the ultimate optimist, nice to meet yoooouu~" the guy said, not mentioning his name. "I'm Tsenueni.... the ultimate cosplayer." At this point, I was tired. All these different personality's, all these different people.. and out of the whAt looks like 16 students I've met 8, not including myself, 'that's only half.. ughhh' 

I sighed and sat back down. It looks like most people were feeling the same. Then a group of four walked up to me. 'This makes things easier on me...' "I'm tenoko Disu. The ultimate judge." A tall, dark red haired women said. She had somewhat normal clothes. Just a short skirt and... oh! It's a Japanese school uniform! She had long dark red hair, and dark red eyes I could stare at forever. 

The next one spoke. He was a very normal looking boy. He kinda reminded me of shuichi saihara, the ultimate detective. They looked quite alike. "...I'm fusai saihara, the ultimate forensic scientist." That's why. He was saiharas child.... the ultimate forensic scientist.. the son of the ultimate detective. He even had a similar suit, but it was just darker, without lines, and had goggles on..... to be honest, he was kinda cute. 

The next one spoke, this time, it was a girl with short green hair, she had a green dress on that reminded me of the love lives robot dresses. She had green eyes, that were deeper than a forest. She also had long white gloves on, and if you looked at us, you'd think me and her were cosplaying together. "I'm boishi Haiyu, the ultimate voice actor. Best known for love live!" She did a quick impression of niko, and I screeched. "EKKKKKK!!" I ran up to her and hugged her, forgetting my headache and stomachache. "OH MY GOD I LOVE LOVE LIVE! IVE ACTUALLY COSPLAYED EVERY IDOL THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She looked at me with shocked eyes. "Tsenueni....?".... "BOISHI??" 

We has known eachother for years before, until she moved away, to America. I had tears in my eyes. But the next person, a boy with long dark green hair stopped us. "Ahem." He said, his voice quite deep.   
I smiled and backed away from boishi. "I'm koa Amami. The ultimate gay" he said jokingly. We all laughed, and he correct himself "ultimate poet" he said. 

"I'm Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer." They walked away after waving. Three more to go!! WOOO! I walked up to the three, who had just finished introducing themeselves. 

(Warning homophobia)

"He said he was the ultimate GAY!! What a loser! He's probably just a faggot." One guy said, his short light blue hair bounced. 'What... the.. fuck?!' I walked up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me, but would you KINDLY repeat that?" I said, forcing a smile. "he's. A. Faggot." I slapped him. "Do you really believe that he's just a faggot for liking guys? So what if he's gay! just cause he likes a certain gender doesn't mean you can call him names! It doesn't mean you can bully him! IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TALK SHIT BEHIND HIS BACK!" I yelled at the blue haired boy. He laughed. “Stop defending him. He’s a loser! Join us instead we’re the cool kids” he said, his voice wavering slightly when he said loser. “You... you disgust me. I can’t believe you think gays are bad, just cause they like their own gender. Your what I call scum of the earth.” I added emphasis in scum.

He looked appalled. “Excuse me, bitch?” He reeled his hand up, and slapped me right where the other girl, apparently daiseo, slapped me. It hurt.. a lot. One of his friends tried pulling him back, but he didn’t stop. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, only to push me into a desk. My back ached, my wrists ache, my cheek aches, everything hurt. And at that moment, I fell to the ground, black engulfing my vision. The last thing I saw was my soon to be bruised wrists. ‘He didn’t even grab them that hard... geez... I’m so pathetic.’ I thought to myself, as my conscious slipped away. 

I awoke with a start, and looked up. It had been only a few minutes at most, cause everyone was still in the same spots. Except the guy was in front of me and his friends were worldly looking at me, as I almost hit my head against his. “AGH!” He fell back. “Oh... your up. So... I wanted to say sorry. What I said was uncool, and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m really sorry... forgive me?” The guy with blue hair said. “.... fuck you.” Usually I’d censor myself, but I wasn’t thinking. He sighed. “I’m roi Chasise. The ultimate play-boy. Nice to meet you....” I paused. This.. motherfucker... was my... BROTHER? “My own brother threw me against a fuckign desk, and knocked me out for a few minutes?” I accidentally said aloud. “YOU-“ he didn’t finish his sentence. “I’m Tsenueni Chasise, the ultimate cosplayer” I said. I didn’t know I had a brother... wow.. “s...your my sister..?” He said slowly. “.. we have the same last name.. no?” I asked him. He hugged me, and I pushed him off. “Don’t mention this to others okay? I really don’t want to be know as your sister.” I said to him. He nodded

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so so so so much for reading. It means so much to me that you decided to read my lousy story. Thank you so so so so so much!!!


End file.
